bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Dragonoid
|attribute = Pyrus |name = Fusion Dragonoid |first = The Final Takedown |power = 1200 |voiced by = Jason Deline |battle suit = Defendtrix}} is a humanoid dragon-like Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid, and the current Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso. He combines with Reptak to create Aeroblitz. His Mechtogan Destroyer is Dragonoid Destroyer. His Battle Suits are Doomtronic and Defendtrix. Information Description Fusion Dragonoid is the first Baku Sky Raider to evolve from the legendary Dragonoid line. His razor sharp wings and infamous horn give him tenacious attack, when he leaps into battle. Only the bravest opponents can measure up to the combined ruthlessness and courage of Fusion Dragonoid. He is the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Titanium Dragonoid evolved into Fusion Dragonoid due to the Gate and Key. He then defeats the Evolved Razenoid and returns to Earth with Dan after Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid perish.The Final Takedown'' He fought against Coredegon's evil Mechtogan and summoned Dragonoid Destroyer.Evil Arrival He battled against the most notorious Bakugan called the Nonets who were banished to the Doom Dimension by his ancestor the Original Dragonoid.Wiseman Cometh Drago and Reptak used Doomtronic during battle against Kodokor, Betadron and Mutabrid. The Nonets then combined, thus debuting Gliderak. Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak then combined, forming Aeroblitz and won the brawl.Mysterious Bond He briefly appeared between episodes.Combination Impossible He fought Betadron and defeated Mechtavius Destroyer using Defendtrix.Enemy Allies He fought Spatterix and Stronk along with Reptak and defeated Scorptak using Defendtrix and Combustoid.Battle for Bakugan Land He assisted Reptak by counterattacking Tremblar using Dragonoid Destroyer's jumping attack.Gunz Blazing He fought against Betadron with Combustoid using Defendtrix. He later used the E.M.P.S. cannon to disable his Battle Suit.Battle Suit Bash He summoned Dragonoid Destroyer and countered with the Jumping Attack and Combinations, but they lost to Wiseman.Countdown to Doomsday Drago and Reptak combined into Aeroblitz to fight Mechtavius Destroyer alongside Betakor, and Magmafury, who summoned Flytris and Thorak and won.The Eve of Extermination He summoned Dragonoid Destroyer after he and Reptak got defeated by Volkaos, and eventually won with help from Runo and Aerogan.Jump to Victory He fought against the fully resurrected Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor as Aeroblitz alongside Betakor and Magmafury, but lost.Enemy Infiltration He used Defendtrix to fight Gliderak until Wiseman reveals himself to be Coredegon, who defeats them all of the Brawlers' Bakugan in one strike.Gunz Lives He fought against Mechtavius Destroyer using Dragonoid Destroyer alongside Duomechtra, Magmafury, and Betakor, but lost and was banished to the Doom Dimension alongside Dan and the other Brawlers after Gunz arrived with the Nonets.Evil Evolution He attempted to open a portal to get Brawlers and himself out of the Doom Dimension, but failed.Evil vs. Evil He later battled Betadron and won.Doom Dimension Throwdown He, the Brawlers, and the remaining Nonets travel through the current of time, and discover that the Bakugan City and New Vestroia had been destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer in their present time. He also saw the flashback of himself and Dan back when they were brawling. Then with Worton and Betadron's sacrifice, he and the Brawlers locate Mechtavius Destroyer on the Volcano Island.Blast From the Past He and the Brawlers fought against Mechtavius Destroyer. He combines with Reptak to form Aeroblitz but was defeated easily, then summoned Dragonoid Destroyer to continue fighting.The Beginning of the End He, Dan, and Dragonoid Destroyer defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. Then, Drago and Dan meet Genesis Dragonoid, and talk about their past and the Nonets. Afterwards, Drago returns to the final round of the tournament and wins against Reptak. Finally, Dan and Drago decide to go off on a journey, and leave their friends behind so they can rise to his level.End of the Line ; Ability Cards':' * Dragon Thrasher (Dragon Trasher/Dragon Crasher, Dragon Breaker in the Japansese version) * Dragon Spur (Dragon Drive in the Japansese version) * Dragon Exploder * Dragon NR Gear (Dragon Energy) * Fusion Shield (Saber Shield) * Dragon Over Cannon * Dragon Astral: Adds 500 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid. * Dragon Eternal Force (Perfect Core) * Hyper Drive: (Drago must make physical contact with his opponent) * Dragon Blade: '''Adds 500 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid. * '''Dragon Tornado: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Fusion Dragonoid. Physical Game It fuses with Reptak to become Aeroblitz. The Pyrus version has 890 Gs and an additional 30 + 30 Gs with BakuSnap. The Pyrus Baku Camo Surge version has 970 Gs plus 30 and 40 in BakuSnap. The Ventus version has 800 Gs + 70 Gs + 30 Gs. The Subterra version has 910 Gs (20Gs + 40Gs including BakuSnap). The Darkus version has 890 Gs + 10 Gs + 30 Gs, 970 Gs + 40 Gs + 50 Gs in Baku Camo Surge, and 1040 Gs in Baku Cyclone Strike. The Aquos version has 860 Gs with 20 Gs and 40 Gs in BakuSnap. The Haos version has 870Gs + 10Gs + 90Gs Trivia *Fusion Dragonoid is the fourth Dragonoid evolution (Cross Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, and Blitz Dragonoid) to have a cross on his chest. *His Perfect Core glows when he uses Dragonoid Eternal Force, but strangely it does not when he forms Aeroblitz with Reptak. *Fusion Dragonoid is both the first and last of Drago's evolutions to evolve through battle since Season 1. References de:Fusion Dragonoid nl:Fusion Dragonoid es:Fusion Dragonoid pl:Fusion Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:BakuSnap compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan